


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is in a bad mood and he takes it out on Jude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

When Robert was in a bad mood, everyone knew. Guy knew and Stephen knew and Jude knew and Susan knew. Everyone in the set with him knew. Everyone he passed on the walk from the set to his trailer knew. His door knew when he slammed it shut with so much force the trailer shook. His bed knew the moment he fell into it face first and started to flail like a small child.

There was a knock at Jude’s door.

“Come in,” he replied from the couch. He desperately hoped it wasn’t Robert coming to yell at him again.

“Hey, Jude,” Susan said, entering the room with a comic smile. Jude rolled his eyes, wondering if that phrase would ever just die.

“Susan,” he greeted pleasantly. He felt slightly uncomfortable, as he always did around her, but was able to mask it well (he hoped).

“May I?” she asked, indicating to the spot on the couch next to him.

“Of course, please, sit,” he replied. He wondered what this might be about. “What can I do for you?”

“Actually, it’s more what you can do for Robert.”

Jude groaned. The last person he wanted to do anything for today was Robert.

Susan let out a small laugh. “I promise, I’m not gonna force you to do anything you don’t want to. But I do need to ask you a personal question. About you and my husband.”

And there it was. The reason he felt so uncomfortable around her. She was a wonderful woman, really. He sometimes wished that she was a witch, then he wouldn’t feel so bad about the feelings he had for her husband.

“Go on,” he said, trying to maintain a stoic façade.

“Are you in love with him?”

“I-” he started, but wasn’t sure how to finish the statement. Whatever he thought she was going to say, he hadn’t expected her to be quite so straight forward. Thankfully, she didn’t give him much time to respond.

“I see the way the two of you behave around one another. Robert thinks it’s all just a game, but I don’t. I think you love him.”

Jude knew he couldn’t lie to her, but he also couldn’t tell her the truth.

“Susan,” he said with a sigh. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t apologize,” she said, shaking her head. “Not to me, at least. If you feel like apologizing, you should do that to Robert. I’m sure he’d like to see you. He’s been having a dreadful day, if you hadn’t noticed.”

“I’m not talking to him,” Jude said, outraged at the suggestion.

“Jude,” she said. “He loves you. He loves you and he thinks you don’t feel the same. Its eating him.”

He let out a half hearted laugh. “I sincerely doubt that.”

“Jude, he’s my husband, I know him.”

“Exactly!” he exclaimed back at her. “You’re his wife. You’re supposed to be telling me to back off, not pushing me at him.”

Susan smiled. “Jude, I love my husband, and he loves me. But he loves you, too, and I’m okay with that. Now, please, go find him and talk him out of this mood of his,” she finished, rising to her feet.

“Isn’t that a job better suited to you?”

“Right now, I think he needs you a lot more than he needs me,” she said, walking toward the door. “Oh, and Guy wants the two of you back on set in two hours. Make good use of your time,” she added with a wink.

If Jude wasn’t mistaken, Susan was telling him to-

He didn’t need telling twice.

(Touch)

“Go away,” Robert growled when Jude knocked on his door. Jude ignored the request and entered the trailer. “I said ‘go away,’ don’t you have ears?” he growled, not caring who it was entering his personal space.

“I didn’t care,” Jude said. Robert pulled his face out of the pillow when he heard Jude’s voice. He sent a glare at him, as though it was his fault he was in such a bad mood, then buried his face in the pillow once more.

“Go away,” he said again.

“Umm, no,” Jude replied, climbing into the bed next to him. When Robert moved to give him a questioning glare, their faces were mere inches apart.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked.

Jude smiled. “Little birdie told me that you’ve got a bit of a crush,” he said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Robert said, putting his face in the pillow again.

“You’re cute when you’re all pouty,” Jude said with a grin as he ran his fingers through Robert’s hair. “Less cute when you’re screaming obscenities at me, so maybe we could not do that again.”

“What are you doing?” Robert asked again, giving him another angry look. “Stop that,” he said, sitting up to escape his co-star’s hands.

“Make me,” Jude dared, moving toward him again. He placed his hands on either side of Robert’s neck and began to massage.

Robert groaned pleasurably, before jumping out of the bed. “God, stop that,” he exclaimed, rounding on Jude with an angry expression. “You don’t even realize what you do to me, do you?”

“And what is it I do to you?” Jude asked, rising to his feet, standing just a few feet away.

“You touch me like, like _that_. Like I’m your _girlfriend,_ ” he spat. “God, stop touching me,” he said, shoving Jude away again. “You look at me like you’re in love with me, and you keep touching me and I’m not you’re fucking girlfriend, and you’ll never fucking love me.”

Jude kissed him.

For a moment, Robert kissed him back. Then he shoved him away with fire in his eyes. “I told you to stop, don’t you fucking listen? I don’t want you in here because my wife told you I’m a lovesick puppy. I don’t need your pity.”

Now Jude was mad. “You really think I’d be here if I didn’t want this?” he shouted. “The only thing Susan did was give me permission to do what I’ve wanted to do since I’ve met you.”

Robert blinked several times, trying to understand what he was saying. “What?”

“I love you, you idiot!” he exclaimed. He closed his eyes and shook off the anger he was feeling. He didn’t come here to fight again. “I always thought I was pretty rubbish at hiding it, but apparently you’re the only one who never saw.”

Robert was staring at him in shock, and Jude wondered if he was even listening.

“I love you,” Jude said again. “Can I just be kissing you now? Please?”

Robert kissed him. “I’m sorry,” he said, pulling back a moment later. “For the things I said to you earlier. I didn’t mean it.”

“I know,” Jude said, kissing him again. “Let’s just not do it again.”

“Deal,” Robert agreed, pulling him onto the bed.

(Touch)

Two hours later, they were back on set and Guy was ranting about Robert performance earlier that day, and Susan was smiling knowingly at them. And then they were filming again, but Robert didn’t remember any of it, but it must have gone well, because Guy was happy and not throwing things at the prop manager, which was always a good sign. Robert doesn’t remember most of it, because through the whole rest of filming that day, he couldn’t help but think that there was not nearly enough touching, and he and Jude were wearing far too many clothes for his liking.

“Alright, kids,” Guy finally said. “That’s it for today.”

“Thank _god_ ,” Robert cried. He grabbed Jude’s arm and pulled him off the set and to his trailer, not caring that the prop guys were having to run after them to get their things back.

“They’re not even going to pretend to hide it, are they?” Stephen said, rather amused by the events.

“I’m still amazed they made it through five hours of filming without tearing each other’s clothes off,” Susan laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been running around in my head for two days, and I wasn't planning on writing it down, but apparently I couldn't get anything else written while it floated around up there, so here it is.


End file.
